


Pieles

by Sh1m1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Training, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: Segundo curso en la Academia de Aurores, unas duchas, dos chicos, y varios Kinks.[HARCO]Este One Shot participa en el #WizardingFest2018  del grupo WIZARDING⚡️SHIPPERSAdvertencias: Yaoi, chicoxchico, PWP, lemmon, lemmon y más lemmon, no esperes otra cosa.Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K. Rowling yo solo juego con ellos.





	Pieles

**Pieles**

 

Este One Shot participa en el #WizardingFest2018 del grupo WIZARDING⚡️SHIPPERS

 

 **Kinks** : Campeón, cuero, piel.

 

 **Resumen** : Segundo curso en la Academia de Aurores, unas duchas, dos chicos, y varios Kinks.

 

 **Advertencias** : Yaoi, chicoxchico, PWP, lemmon, lemmon y más lemmon, no esperes otra cosa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

 

 

 

Academia de Aurores.

 

Harry miraba hacia ambos lados en el vestuario. Todos habían abandonado ya las instalaciones de entrenamiento y se habían ido a los dormitorios.

 

Estaba en su segundo año, y completamente motivado a conseguirlo. Había rechazado cualquier tipo de ayuda del

 

Ministerio. Si iba a ser auror, lo sería por méritos propios y creía estar ganándoselo.

 

Se desprendió del uniforme de entrenamiento completamente sudado, necesitaba una ducha con urgencia. Pero desde hacía menos de un mes había comenzado una extraña rutina en su vida.

 

Todo había ocurrido cuando se quedó perfeccionando hechizos hasta más tarde que el resto. Solía tomar la ducha con sus compañeros por lo que pensaba que estaría solo.

 

Pero creyó mal, en las duchas se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

 

Harry nunca imaginó que Draco quisiera ser auror, pero allí esta el primer día de academia luciendo el uniforme azul de cuero como el resto.

 

Él y su madre habían sido declarados inocentes, pero su padre seguía en Azkaban. No fue fácil para el rubio hacer frente a las miradas de sus compañeros, pero debía reconocer una cosa, tenía pelotas ir contra cualquier plan que todos habían pensado para él. Pasarse sus opiniones por el forro azulado de su uniforme callándoles al ser uno de los mejores de su promoción.

 

Eso no hacía que ellos fueran amigos, de hecho prácticamente ni se dirigían la palabra. El acuerdo tácito y silencioso de no agresión había funcionado.

 

No significaba que ambos no compitieran, estratégicamente siempre coincidían en equipos opuestos cuando entrenaban rescates y técnicas de ataque.

 

En esas ocasiones daban rienda suelta a su legendaria competición, pero de un modo mucho más sano que en sus años de escuela. Unas veces ganaba uno y otras veces otro. Estrechaban sus manos y disfrutaban de ver quién ganaría la siguiente competición.

 

Por eso cuando ese día entró tarde a las ducha y solo vio a Draco no lo evitó. Eran compañeros, no cercanos, pero compañeros.

 

De haberlo sabido hubiera corrido fuera de esas duchas y no se estaría enfrentando ahora a una obsesión que no sabía cómo contener por más tiempo.

 

Aquel primer día no recordaba haber coincidido en las duchas con Draco hasta el momento y era extraño ya que llevaban un año y medio prácticamente viviendo juntos.

 

Draco volteó la cabeza al verlo entrar a las duchas y no dijo nada. Harry decidió hacer lo mismo, tomar su ducha e irse a cenar con el resto.

 

Pero que no hablara no significaba que no mirara, y miró, vaya que sí miró.

 

Malfoy estaba dándole la espalda por lo que podía contemplar toda la piel extremadamente pálida del rubio. Su espalda de finos hombros, no era uno de esos aurores musculados, sino alguien de constitución fina; de largos músculos que acaban en una estrecha cadera y un culo redondo y pequeño. Bajando por una piernas largas y con unos gemelos que a Harry le parecieron elegantes.

 

Hacía dos años había terminado su relación con Ginny, ella ahora estaba entrenando con un equipo regional de Quidditch y Harry volcado en su entrenamiento. Pero eso no significaba que no hubiera tenido más relaciones, de hecho había descubierto su bisexualidad allí mismo, en la academia con un par de cadetes mayores una noche tras escaparse al pueblo más cercano para festejar una de sus victorias contra el resto de equipos.

 

Por lo que el perfecto cuerpo de Malfoy no le producía ningún tipo de rechazo, más todo lo contrario. Podía apreciar cuán apetecible podría llegar a ser.

 

El agua caía por el rostro de Harry, en ese momento se alegró de realizarse aquella operación muggle para corregirse la miopía. Tenía clara visión del agua cayendo por la piel de Draco, arrastrando el jabón suavemente.

 

Empezó a enjabonarse e intentó volver a sus propios asuntos, pero todo se fue a la mierda en ese momento, en ese justo momento. Draco llevó una de sus manos a su trasero abriendo escasamente sus piernas. Al principio la espuma del jabón no le dejó verlo, pero una vez el agua corrió por allí, tuvo un primer plano del rosado ano de Draco Malfoy.

 

Harry había tenido sexo anal, obviamente, pero nunca había visto un culo como aquel. Sencillamente perfecto, como de fresa y nata, ¿sabría tan dulce como le parecía?

 

Quería volver a verlo, y como si Draco que parecía completamente ajeno a él supiera ese punto, volvió a enjabonarse, a separar sus nalgas y a darle a Harry de nuevo la visión más excitante de toda su vida.

 

Cuando fue consciente de que estaba andando hacia él, giró sobre sí mismo. Agarró el jabón, dio la espalda a la escena y se enjabonó a conciencia.

 

Estaba completamente empalmado pensando en la entrada suave y rosita de Draco Malfoy y de cómo sería lamerla. Iba a costar que eso bajara por un buen rato.

 

Cuando escuchó un "Potter" y Draco dejándolo solo en las duchas, suspiró aliviado. Algo le decía que una cosa era el pacto de no agresión y otra muy distinta ver pajearse a tu rival delante de ti.

 

Pero estando solo se dio a la práctica, craso error de nuevo. Pues desde ese momento en que se corrió imaginando cómo lamía el pálido culo de Draco Malfoy había comenzado su condena.

 

Ahora se encontraba de nuevo allí, mirando a ambos lados en las duchas y no había nadie, pero sabía que eso era cuestión de tiempo. Y no se equivocó, Draco apareció como su madre lo trajo al mundo, y para su desgracia no solo tenía un lindo culo blanco adornado con un rosado ano, sino que tenía uno de los penes más apetecible que había visto en su vida. Y allí, en la duchas había visto muchísimos.

 

Draco Malfoy parecía estar hecho de trozos perfectos, que camuflaba bajo capas de ropa y uniformes de cuero. Pero Harry ya lo había visto y ahora daba igual las capas que vistiera, siempre veía lo mismo, blanca y lisa piel con pequeños puntos rosados. Hasta sus pezones eran de ese delicado rosa.

 

Desde aquella primera vez, habían coincidido regularmente, él no había dicho nada y Draco tampoco. En la academia seguían igual, "tú no me hablas, yo no te hablo". Pero como si volviera a su sexto año, Harry no podía dejar de mirarlo.

 

Definitivamente el "Expediente Malfoy" se había vuelto a abrir en su mente, y esta vez no tenía nada que ver con Artes Oscuras y muertes siniestras. Si no contaba su propia cordura, claro.

 

Harry ya no escondía su erección, era absurdo, y Draco ya se había dado cuenta de ella. Las pollas semierectas en las duchas era algo muy común y que a nadie alarmaba. Pero un tipo, solo, frente a ti, y a todo lo que le da su pene, eran otras palabras.

 

Palabras que Draco nunca pronunció, por lo que Harry se limitaba a mirarlo.

 

Cada día tenía su espectáculo diario de enjabonado, semierección y lavado anal. Todo muy completo y muy insatisfactorio a la vez.

 

Pero Draco solo entraba se bañaba sin mirarle y se iba. Estaba empezando a ser frustrante.

 

Ese día no parecía ser diferente al parecer.

 

Harry se volteó, tenía que cortar con aquello. Si no daba señales de interés estaba haciendo el tonto, y después de no podérselo tirar, la segunda cosa que más odiaba era hacer el tonto.

 

Se enjabonó con furia, último día con ese juego absurdo. Iba a hablar con Tony y Steve, no creía que tuvieran problema en repetir y en ese momento dos mejor que uno.

 

—Vas a arrancarte el pelo, Potter—escuchó a su espalda. Hombre, ahora se dignaba a hablarle.

 

—No sabía que te interesara mi pelo—dijo un poco molesto, aún sin girarse.

 

—Me interesan más otras cosas—dijo Draco. Vale, eso eran palabras más interesantes.

 

Harry se volvió, al menos solo estaba un poco "animado" para encararlo. Pero era absurdo, era mirarle y la media asta subía al mástil completo.

 

Y más si le miraba así, joder, en todos esos días no le había mirado así, ¿por qué le miraba así? Estaba entrando en bucle.

 

—No sabía que eras de los que se rinden tan fácilmente—le soltó el rubio.

 

—Ni yo que esto fuera una competición.

 

—Potter, todo es una competición.

 

Harry estaba entre enfadarse y suplicarle, optó por la tercera vía. Una sutil indiferencia.

 

—¿Has terminado?

 

—No.

 

—Vamos a estar mucho rato debajo del agua soltándonos puyas, lo digo para ponerme cómodo.

 

—¿Estás incómodo?—dijo centrando su mirada en su miembro de nuevo hinchado.

 

—¿Toda esta charla mordaz va a acabar en sexo salvaje?—Ya se estaba cansando.

 

—No...—dijo el rubio, suficiente, Harry arrancó su toalla de la percha dispuesto a marcharse de allí. Suficiente—... Todavía.

 

—¿Todavía?—preguntó incrédulo.

 

El rubio solo asintió, aquel acuerdo tácito de no agresión estaba llegando a su límite.

 

—Si esto va a acabar en sexo, ¿para qué alargarlo más?

 

—Porque es divertido.

 

—Tenemos conceptos diferentes de lo que es divertido.—Pero aunque exasperado también estaba intrigado.

 

—Te propongo un trato—dijo Draco—. Una competición.

 

—¿A qué?

 

—El juego de mañana, quien gane tendrá su premio.

 

—¿Tú sabes cual es mi premio?—preguntó curioso.

 

—Más o menos.

 

—¿Cuál es el tuyo?—Los tratos con Draco no eran de sus mejores experiencias vitales.

 

—No es de tu incumbencia—Harry iba a protestar—. De momento. En cualquier caso, solo tienes que ganarme y tú tendrás tu premio.

 

—¿Por qué debería fiarme de ti?

 

—Porque me quieres follar.

 

Harry tuvo que reírse, era una de las charlas más estúpidas que habían tenido, y habían tenido infinidad de estupideces en sus años de escuela. Ambos excitados, ambos sabiendo que acabarían en la cama, o las duchas llegado el caso, y haciendo apuestas.

 

¿Se iba a arrepentir? En cualquier caso ganaría, tenía que hacerlo.

 

Así que alzó su mano y Draco la tomó. Habían sellado el acuerdo.

 

Draco cogió sus cosas y se fue de las duchas. Lo vio moviendo el culo que pensaba catar al día siguiente.

 

No era justo lo que había soñado esas semanas, pero podría estar bien.

 

Cuando estaba herido y sangrando al caerse de la escoba al día siguiente ya no pensaba que fuera tan buena idea. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo Malfoy? ¿Es que quería matarlo?

 

Empezaba a sospechar que el premio que quería el rubio era algo que deseaba demasiado, nunca lo había visto competir de ese modo. ¿Era sexy? Sí. ¿Era loco? También.

 

Miró a sus compañeros de escuadrón que tampoco lucían nada bien. A veces perdían, pero es que estaban machacándolos y eso no podía quedar así.

 

—Hold a mi izquierda, Thompson derecha, el resto cubridnos.—Estaban cansados pero iban a darlo todo.

 

Atacaron al escuadrón de Malfoy causando algunas bajas, el resto de compañeros se habían unido a ver los duelos y algunos profesores parecían que querían acabar con el entrenamiento.

 

Pero tanto Harry como Draco querían su premio y para ello tenían que ganar.

 

Tenía que haberse dado cuenta que no jugarían limpio, en una situación real no es que los delincuentes fueran a hacerlo. Pero ellos aún estaban con tácticas de manual.

 

El equipo de Harry perdió, y Draco lucía la sonrisa más deslumbrante que le había visto en años.

 

¿Sería un amante de los látigos y ese tipo de cosas? Por la cara de satisfacción parecía que nada bueno pasaba por su mente.

 

Había hecho un trato, lo único que esperaba es que fuera de índole sexual y Draco no le hubiera mentido en ese "todavía".

 

Lo vio llegar con su equipo todos contentos, era común los comentarios hirientes a los perdedores. Así que esa vez no fue menos, pero realmente todos se veían fatal.

 

Draco solo sonreía y más miedo le daba, le pasó una nota.

 

"Donde siempre a la hora de siempre" Eso ya lo llevaba el muy bastardo escrito antes de jugar.

 

Esta vez había perdido pero si volvían a jugar con "premios" iba a machacarle, luego le lamería de arriba a abajo, pero antes le machacaría.

 

Pero no faltó a su palabra y allí estaba, todos se habían duchado ya y tener que esperar tanto por una ducha ese día estaba siendo una tortura. Se había curado las heridas y aplicado algunos hechizos de limpieza. Pero seguía con su uniforme de cuero azul deseando quitárselo.

 

Estaba por hacerlo cuando le escuchó.

 

—No puedes quitártelo.

 

—¿En serio?—dijo quejumbrosamente girándose hacia Draco. Él también vestía su uniforme de cuero azul.

 

La mirada gris de Draco no contenía ni un ápice de duda. Uniformes puestos.

 

—Hay dos cosas que me excitan sobremanera en este mundo, una es ganar.—Harry se había dado cuenta esa tarde—Y la otra, hacerlo vestido de cuero.

 

Harry estaba un poco en shock, ¿todo eso para hacerlo con los uniformes puestos?

 

Estaba por decirlo pero Draco le ordenó que se callara.

 

—Ni una palabra, ni ahora ni después—le dijo el rubio—. O te arrancaré las pelotas.

 

—Draco no es la primera vez que lo hago con el uniforme puesto—quiso aclararle.

 

—Dame tu palabra de mago de que no dirás nada.

 

—De acuerdo, no diré nada, te lo prometo por mi magia—dijo Harry levantando la varita. La otra varita se se estaba levantado por otros motivos.

 

—Vale, siéntate.

 

Harry obedeció, y se sentó llevándose las manos al cierre de su pantalón para sacársela.

 

—No, no, nada de eso—¿Cómo pensaba hacerlo sin sacársela?

 

Draco se sentó encima de él, a horcajadas, y comenzó a frotarse. Harry lo agarró por la cintura, estaba justo dando en el sitio indicado, le apretó esas nalgas tan blanquitas que sabía escondía todas esas capas de cuero y Draco gimió. Atacó su cuello con los labios, pero Draco se separó.

 

—Solo el cuero—gimió.

 

—¿Solo puedo besarte sobre el cuero?—preguntó dudoso, el otro asintió. Nada de penes fuera, nada de besos. Ahora empezaba a ver el "secretito" de Draco. Pero no iba a quejarse. Lo tenía sobre él frotándose y era realmente bueno.

 

Las manos de Draco le recorrían el cuerpo sobre el cuero, sus manos tan blancas que lamería dedo a dedo.

 

El rubio aumentó el ritmo, estaba seguro que iba a correrse y él lo haría dentro de sus pantalones. En el último momento Draco bajó el cierre de su propio pantalón y se corrió sobre el uniforme de Harry. Eso le llevó al límite, agarrando sus caderas para frotarse contra su culo. Hasta que acabó en su ropa interior.

 

Aún con Draco jadeando sobre él y su respiración irregular lo sostuvo.

 

Finalmente el rubio se levantó de su regazo, y se quitó su propio uniforme encaminándose a las duchas, Harry le imitó ocupando la ducha a su lado.

 

Toda esa preciosa piel adornada de toques rosa tan cerca y tan lejos.

 

—¿Jugamos mañana también?—Pidió Harry.

 

Draco sonrió y asintió.

 

Harry tenía que ganar, debía ganar o no podría tener su propio premio. Draco Malfoy completamente desnudo y listo para él.

 

Pero al día siguiente tampoco ganó, y estaba realmente frustrado. Draco no mentía, le gustaba ganar pero más si jugaban apostando algo. Harry miró a su equipo culpable. Sin la zanahoria delante de sus ojos, Malfoy no era tan letal como parecía serlo ahora.

 

Su sesión de sexo encuerado se volvió a dar, pero para Harry eso era insuficiente. Quería su piel, no frotarse contra él como dos adolescente. Aunque verle la cara de gozo, escucharlo gemir sobre él y su bonita polla estallando, no era nada malo. No era motivo suficiente para quejarse del todo.

 

La tercera competición tenía que ganarla él, ya era por orgullo, por su equipo y por su reputación. El culo de Draco también era importante, pero con eso no podía dar el discursito que le daba a su equipo en ese momento.

 

—¿Habéis visto la cara de Malfoy?—dijo Hold—. Da miedo.

 

Harry se giró, la verdad es que le recordaba demasiado al chico que conoció en la escuela, se le veía seguro y confiado, además de arrogante.

 

—Chicos, tenemos que ganarles, dos seguidas no es opción, entendéis—animó Harry.

 

Esa prueba fue difícil, parecía que sus instructores estaban disfrutando más que nunca de esa competición. Era un rescate, donde el sigilo iba a tener que ser crucial. Cada equipo tenía un rehén y solo ganaría quien lo rescatara y tuviera menos bajas.

 

No había gritos, ni hechizos verbales, pero no por ellos había menos tensión. Harry vio como Walsh caía a su lado, y él salió corriendo para evitar la maldición que le dirigieron.

 

Se enfocó en el rehén, solo en él, y corrió hasta liberarlo. Escuchó el sonido de cuerpos caer al suelo, en silencio. Pero cuando llegó hasta el muñeco que hacía de rehén, un coro de gritos se elevó.

 

Miró a su alrededor, contó los miembros de su equipo, en total de los caídos era 4 de 7, y juraría que Draco había perdido alguno más. Por lo más sagrado, que hubiera perdido alguno más.

 

El instructor llegó a ellos, Harry miró a Draco, ya no lucía tan contento.

 

—Equipo 1 gana—dijo. Equipo 1, él era del equipo 1, habían ganado.

 

—Síííííí—gritó enloquecido Harry, no iba a engañar a nadie, amaba ganar, siempre. Pero el premio le miraba ceñudo, y eso era aún mejor.

 

Cuando llegó a las duchas Draco ya estaba allí, pero no estaba desnudo.

 

—He ganado—dijo Harry ufano.

 

—Lo sé, estaba allí—dijo Draco aún ceñudo.

 

—No tengas mal perder.—Se le acercó Harry—Te va a gustar.

 

—Ya veremos.

 

Harry aprovechó su victoria, estaba nervioso, llevaba deseando eso mucho tiempo. Desvestir a Draco iba a ser un gusto. Las manos le temblaron cuando las llevó a los botones de la parte superior de su uniforme.

 

Draco solo lo miraba, uno a uno fueron abiertos, y dejando ver la piel que había adorado en la distancia. Perfecta, lechosa y adornada en su pecho por dos pezones pequeños y rosas. Miró al rubio, y lamió uno de ellos.

 

No sabía a fresa pero igualmente era delicioso. Atacó el otro lamiendo todo a su paso, agarrando a Draco por la cintura.

 

Un vistazo hacia arriba le hizo ver que Draco ya no tenía el ceño fruncido, y aquello le animó mucho más. Le quitó el cuero de los hombros dejándolo caer al suelo, ahora era el turno de los pantalones que escondían su más preciado premio.

 

Lo abrió y lo fue deslizando por las estrechas caderas, el azul contrastaba con el blanco, y hacía juego con el rosa de su glande. Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, lo lamió, arrancándole el primer gemido a Draco. Una nueva victoria para su marcador.

 

Notaba como se endurecía en su boca, y sino fuera porque quería más le hubiera chupado hasta que se hubiera corrido en su boca, pero era su día, era su victoria y quería más, quería todo de Draco.

 

Lo ayudó a salir de su uniforme, completamente desnudo mientras él no se había quitado aún el suyo. Lo giró, necesitaba verlo más de cerca. Los dos bultitos que eran sus nalgas estaban delante de su cara y con manos ávidas las separó.

 

Allí, el motivo de sus desvelos, de su más reciente obsesión. Aquello por lo que llevaba dos días perdiendo, había hasta sangrado por eso. Y allí estaba, solo para él. Se aproximó decidido a darle la mayor lamida de su vida. Pero Draco se movió hacia delante.

 

—Ducha—dijo Draco, estaba completamente excitado, y Harry al principio no sabía ni qué había dicho, solo enfocado en que su premio se iba.

 

—Pero... gané.—Solo le faltó hacer un puchero, pero Draco le levantó del suelo donde estaba arrodillado.

 

—Y lo vas a tener, pero primero ducha—dijo mientras andaba sinuoso hasta ocultarse en las duchas.

 

Harry arrancó el uniforme de su piel, y salió corriendo tras Draco. Como había sido tan común aquel mes, Draco estaba bajo el chorro de agua. Pero estaba vez iba a ser todo suyo.

 

Andando hacia él se colocó bajo el mismo chorro de agua, lo agarró entre sus brazos. Prácticamente de la misma altura, frente a frente, pecho contra pecho, erección contra erección.

 

El agua caía aplastando el pelo rubio de Draco y Harry lo echó hacia atrás en un gesto que siempre quiso hacer. Su pelo era tan suave como su piel, y acabó agarrándolo por la nuca mientras metía los dedos entre las hebras platino.

 

Le besó, ninguno de los días anteriores había podido saborear su boca, y moría por ella en eso momentos. Pensó que quizás a Draco no le gustara el contacto piel con piel, lengua con lengua. Pero se equivocó, sí parecía gustarle pues animado le siguió el ritmo mientras se colgaba de sus hombros.

 

Sin dejar de besarle Harry agarró la pastilla de jabón, haciendo espuma tras la espalda de Draco. Iba a darle una jabonada en profundidad, sus manos recorrieron la piel de su espalda, lisa, tersa, suave bajando hasta su nalgas que amasó con avaricia. Un poco más de jabón y las abrió, se lo había imaginado de mil maneras, cada cual más sugerente, pero no iba a engañar a nadie.

 

Quería estar dentro de él ya, sin más, quería metérsela y moverse dentro de él hasta correrse. Con los dedos notaba su ano fruncido y pequeño, tan suave como toda su piel. Con cuidado metió su dedo corazón haciendo que Draco jadeara en su boca, se separó para mirarle.

 

Iba a tener que ganar, siempre, era demasiado bueno tenerlo así.

 

El segundo dedo iba de camino, impaciente, y más mirándolo gemir tan pegado a él.

 

Draco agarró el jabón que Harry había soltado, hizo espuma y con ambas manos comenzó a masturbar a Harry. Por un momento no pudo hacer nada más que disfrutar de las caricias de Draco, con sus dedos parados dentro de él.

 

Estaba condenadamente excitado, y no iba a acabar sin antes tener su premio.

 

Sacó sus dedos de Draco y se apartó de él, dejando su polla demasiado sola, pero era por una buena causa, pensó dándole ánimos. Esta se movió como asintiendo, chica lista.

 

Giró a Draco, ahora sí, le colocó las manos contra las baldosas de la pared, las piernas abiertas, y su premio ante sus ojos, apenas dilatado.

 

Se acuclilló y besó ambas nalgas, pero no iba a esperar. Con un fuerte lametazo lo recorrió completamente. Una y otra vez repitió la misma acción hasta que introdujo su lengua, haciendo pequeños círculos. Todo le llegaba muy opacado, entre el sonido del agua, y su postura, pero le escuchaba gemir, de fondo, bajo y constaste.

 

Se ayudó de sus dedos, separándose para mirar cómo se abría para él. Repartiendo caricias con su lengua y sus dedos, preparándolo para él.

 

—Harry, hazlo ya, no me tortures más—suplicó Draco.

 

Ese era el punto, ahí quería llegar.

 

Se levantó y acarició los costados de Draco pegándose a él, besando su cuello hasta llegar a su oído.

 

—¿Preparado?—preguntó mientras frotaba su polla contra él.

 

—Nací preparado, idiota.—Se rió Draco.

 

Agarrándosela Harry se colocó justo en su entrada, firme y contundentemente iba entrando, la risa de Draco cambió a una vibración baja. Hasta que quedó completamente dentro, pegado y hundido.

 

Le agarró la barbilla, quería mirarlo mientras se movía, y sus ojos se conectaron. Momento para moverse, Harry.

 

Y así fue, haciendo que Draco abriera su boca en una perfecta O, no paró, no dejó de penetrarlo ni por un segundo, ni de mirarlo. La combinación era mágica.

 

Sus gemidos y jadeos se acoplaban, se movían a la par, y las manos de Harry iban a dejar huella en esa blanca piel, pero era incapaz de no apretarle cada vez que embestía.

 

Los gemidos de Draco fueron ascendiendo, y Harry aumentó el ritmo clavándose constantemente en el mismo punto.

 

—Me corro—anunció Draco, Harry no paró pero miró hacia abajo para ver como el rubio cumplía lo que había dicho. Sus manos seguían contra la pared mientras su polla lanzaba hilos blancos.

 

Eso era demasiado para él, lo agarró de un hombro y taladró su pobre entrada hasta que él mismo se corrió dentro de Draco.

 

Completamente exhausto salió para pegar su espalda contra la pared, al parecer Draco también trataba de recobrar su respiración.

 

Al cabo de un rato, ambos se ducharon y se dirigieron hasta los vestuarios.

 

Mientras se vestían en silencio Harry no dejaba de mirar a Draco, parecía cansado, pero también relajado. El silencio por primera vez no se le hizo incómodo, solo tranquilo.

 

Draco se giró a mirarlo, un mechón mojado caía descuidado sobre su ceja. Harry lo apartó con suavidad.

 

—¿Jugamos mañana de nuevo?—preguntó Harry.

 

—Siempre.—Su ceja alzada era divertida y una invitación a nuevas heridas.

 

Draco iba a irse de los vestuarios, pero Harry lo agarró, estampándose contra sus labios por una última vez.

 

—Hasta mañana—dijo al separarse del rubio.

 

Draco le miró, sonriendo, unió sus labios una vez más.

 

—Hasta mañana.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
